Complicated
by AlwaysLove14
Summary: Someone doesn't want them to be together. Will they fight for each other or just walk away? Nick/Macy Nacy mature-T
1. Back In Town

**If anyone has a better name for this story please leave it in the comments or pm me! Any idea would be grateful! -Nina**

**Macy's POV**

I walked into the school, and that's when I saw him. Even after two years, he was still handsome. He was wearing a blue and black checkered button up that he left unbuttoned with a white shirt inside and jeans. I was definitely eye shagging him. Luckily though, I still had my sunglasses on, so no one noticed me checking out my ex-boyfriend, but I wanted to see him without my sun glasses on because they were making everything look darker. Suddenly I heard someone scream my name down the hall. Emma was running towards me with a huge grin on her face.

"Macy! Oh my god! I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you so much!" Emma was talking a mile a minute. Damn, I missed this girl.

"I missed you too, Emma! It feels great to be back. Anyways where are the rest of my girls?" I looked around searching for my other friends, but when I turned around I ran into a hard chest. Surprised, I let out a squeal.

"You okay, baby girl?" I knew that voice. It is much deeper now, but I already knew who he was because I haven't been able to forget his voice. I looked up to see if it really was him.

"Nick?" Even though I knew it was him, I had to make sure this was real. Here I am standing with my hands on my ex-boyfriend's muscular chest and his hands on my waist, keeping me from falling. My legs were growing weak. Our heads were so close that if one of us leaned in even jut an inch our lips would touch. God, I wanted him so bad. All I had to do was move my head a little bit, and so while I was standing arguing with my alter ego who was telling me to jump him, Nick was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Macy? I asked are you okay." I shook my head, trying to fight the urge to have him take me in the middle of the hallway on my first day back.

"Yeah. I'm okay. You know me. I am such a klutz sometimes." He still looked worried, and so I reached up and smoothed his forehead to get rid of his wrinkles. He smiled at me and his wrinkles disappeared. I smiled back at him. I knew we looked like idiots, but I also knew I never wanted to look away from those warm brown eyes. Suddenly, the bell rang. Shocked, we pulled apart. I felt my cheeks heat up, but when I turned my head, he gently pulled my chin up to look at him.

"I still love it when you blush, baby girl."

I was about to reply, but Emma started dragging me down the hall. She pulled my schedule out of my hand to check if I had any classes with her.

"Oh my gosh! We have the exact same schedule. Also, Nick has the exact same one too." She emphasized the last part, as if trying to hint at something. It then hit me what she was implying. The scene earlier in the hall definitely made it look like we were flirting. Damn him and his gorgeous body! I was suppose to be mad at him. He had his chance with me, and he blew it.

I guess I looked pretty angry because Emma abruptly stopped walking and turned to me. "I know you are mad at him for what he did, but maybe there is probably a good explanation for him to not reply to your messages when you were gone. I do have one question for you though...Are you guys really broken up? I mean you said he never texted you it was over and neither did you."

"Of course, it's over between Nick and I! If Justin didn't text or reply to your emails or letters, wouldn't you think it's over?" I snapped at her. Once the words left my mouth, I immediately regretted saying what I said. Justin is Emma's long distance boyfriend. They've been going out for the past three years, but Emma still felt that one day he would leave her to be with one of the many French girls that surrounded him. A hurt look flashed across her face, and I felt that pang of guilt inside.

"I'm sorry, Em. I'm just upset that I still love him even after he broke my heart to a million pieces. I wanted to be strong and hate him for what he did, but I can't because seeing him today brought back every last single memory I've been trying to forget. I'm not getting back with him though, so just drop it, okay?" She nodded her head, and headed into the classroom to our right.

"Late are we, ? And who do we have here?" The teacher turned to us with a slight frown. I looked down at my paper for the teacher's name. Mr. Christopher Robinson.

"Sorry, Mr.C. This is Macy Misa. She's new and was lost, so I had to help her with her locker and getting her to your class." Em smiled sweetly at the teacher, while I just stood there.

The teacher nodded and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Misa. Now Ms. Spencer please take your seat and you can sit next to Mr. Lucas there, Ms. Misa." The teacher smiled at me before resuming his lesson. I quickly slid into the seat next to Nick, but I avoided eye contact with him, even though I could feel his eyes at the side of my head. I was trying to pay attention and taking notes at the same time when a folded up piece of paper flew onto my desk, while Mr. C (as Emma calls him) had his back turned to us writing notes on the board.

I read it:

Mace, the girls and I have planned to take you to a club for a welcome home celebration. Don't even think about saying no because we will drag you out of your house by your hair screaming if we have to;) Also, Sara already has your fake ID, so we'll pick you up at 8. Just tell your mom that you're spending the night at my house.-Em

I laughed out loud at the note she sent me and immediately everyone turned to face me. I felt my face heat up. I kept my head down for the rest of thee period. My second period was gym which wasn't too bad because then I won't have to worry about it being too hot or cold in the gym.

Today, the gym teacher had us jog around a field outside. I went to the girls' locker room to be bombarded with hugs.

"Guys...I can't...breathe" I was getting the life squeezed out of me by my best friends, well besides Emma who was laughing at me being sandwiched between two girls. They let go of me and soon we were all laughing while getting dressed.

"Em told you the plans for tonight?" Lana asked me, while we were walking out to the field where the guys were already jogging. Ugh, guys are so lucky. They don't really have to worry about how they look. I turned and nodded my head to her before she jogged off to go flirt with Clark. Those two have been flirting since middle school, but neither one will make a move. I wonder if I could get them together tonight. Hmmm...time for a little matchmaking.

"I know that look. You have a plan forming in your mind, don't you?" I turned to see Nick with sweat running down is body. He was hot. I mean seriously. It took all my will power to stay angry at him. I mean 'what the hell' he ignores me for two years and when I come back he goes back to being the sweet yet cocky sometimes boy that I had fallen in love with.I turned my head and kept jogging. I was not going to give in so easily. I gave everybody second chances, but they had to earn it first. I knew in my heart I would forgive Nick if he apologized, but I am Macy Misa, and I had to make it a little hard for him.

I was lost in thought when someone grabbed me around my waist. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. Nick had his arms wrapped around my waist and his breath tickled my neck. He nuzzled his nose against my neck and I was frozen in pace. When he pulled away, I immediately felt the loss and started pouting. Damn, that means Misa-0 Lucas-1, but wait I could make this work. I suddenly turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. I tugged at his hair a little, so his head was closer. Our foreheads and noses were touching. I bit my bottom lip and he closed his eyes allowing a moan to escape between his lips. Nick once told me that he couldn't resist me when I bit my lip. Okay now to tease him a bit. I moved closer and allowed my lips to graze his, barely touching. Next, I left a trail of kisses moving from his lips to his jaw down to his neck. There I began sucking, but I was getting a little distracted by Nick's erection pushing up against my lower region. It was making me feel hot, and so I started sucking harder to finish the job. Pulling back, I observed the hickey i gave him and smiled. He definitely wouldn't be able to cover that up. I leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"I'm going to a club with the girls tonight. I'll save you a dance." My voice was husky from me being hot, and that definitely was good because Nick shivered at the sound of it.

Misa-1 and Lucas-1

I then slid my arms from around his neck and down his chest before jogging off to join my friends. We talked and caught up while jogging until we had to go change.

The rest of the day went by quickly with me thinking of ways to get back at Nick for breaking up with me without an explanation. Once the bell rang, I made my way to my locker before heading to my car.

Once I got home, I threw my bag in my room and checked my cell phone for any text messages. I had one from Sara reminding me not to forget to bring my dancing shoes and another from my mom telling me she had left to visit my older sister, Annabelle, for two weeks. I sighed. It seemed like Anna will always be her favorite daughter and I'll always be stuck second because my mom never made Anna do the chores and aways took her shopping, and even though my sister left for college my mom always visited her at least one a month, leaving me to live on my own. The only reason we moved was because she got transferred, but now she got transferred back. I looked over at the counter to see money left for me. Well at least she left me money, I thought dryly. I then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge befor heading upstairs to get ready to go to the club with my girls. Hopefully, Nick would be there.

**Thank you, readers for sticking with me as I went throuh a very log writer's block. I hope you like my new story. Please vote and comment.**

**News Update: I will probably be discontinuing my other stories like: Because Of A Storm, Never Underestimate Girls, and Gonna Get Her Back. I'm going to start fresh with this story. If you have any ideas or advice please message me and if anyone would like to co-write anything to do with NACY. Hit me up!**


	2. At The Club Pt1

**Happy New Year's! Thank you for your reviews on the first chapter. Please follow me on twitter NicGAFan if you have one. That would be wonderful. I would feel really honored to know my readers better to see what they want in future stories and I am open to ideas and criticism. -Nina**

**Nick Pov**

I can't believe Macy! She broke up with me, but now when she comes back, she flirts like she wants me. I mean really what is going on? Okay, technically I started the flirting, but that was because I'm still in love with her and I've missed her. God, I forgot just how beautiful she was. When I saw her today in the hall, I felt my heart ache, and so I walked behind her while she was talking to Emma, knowing that she would eventually turn around and bump into me because there is one thing that will never change about Macy Misa. It is that if she isn't playing a sport or dancing, Macy can't walk a straight line without bumping something or tripping over her own feet. That reminds me that I better not drink tonight because more than likely Macy and the girls will all drink, and Macy won't be able to drive and let alone if she gets pulled over by a cop, she'll be done for because 1) Macy is a lightweight drinker 2) That girl is a natural klutz and would probably fail walking in a straight line. I wonder why Macy practically told me she expected me to e there at the club. Last time we texted, I pretty much got the impression she never wanted me near her again. Oh well, someone has got to watch over her. Anyways, I haven't been to the club since Macy's sixteenth birthday. I just hope we can be friends again...if not a couple.

**-At Club-**

"Go on in." The bouncer moved the rope allowing me to pass through.

The music was awesome, but it was really crowded and hot. I tugged at the collar of my button up and regretted putting it on. I headed towards the bar to check for the girls when I spotted Sara ordering drinks.

"Sara!" I walked in her direction trying to get her attention above the music.

"Nick! What are you doing here?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Actually, Macy had invited me. Do you know where she is?" I looked around at the tables against the walls, but I didn't spot her anywhere.

"Over there with that guy in the green shirt." I turned in the direction Sara pointed to find Macy dancing with some stranger. The guy looked about 24 which is definitely too old for Macy. I mean he practically had his hands on her butt. I shook my head in disgust before mumbling a 'thanks' to Sara before going to Macy.

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" I mumbled while rubbing the back of my neck. Talk about awkward, by the time I made it here, the guy was practically groping Macy. Immediately, Macy pulled away from him to walk over to me quickly.

"No-" Macy started speaking, but the guy cut her off, pulling her to him roughly. "Actually kid, I do mind, so why don't you go find someone else because she and I are not done." It was obvious this guy was drunk. I looked over at Macy to see her eyes silently begging me to help her, and so I did the only thing I could think of because my anger at the guy ever hurting Macy got the better of me. I punched him in the face.

**Macy Pov**

I screamed. Nick had punched that SOB Ben in the nose before the guy even had time to react. As quick as the fight started, the guys were tumbling on the ground and punches were flying from every direction.

"Nick, stop! Please!" I was begging him to get off Ben because the bouncer was coming. I started tugging on his arm and dragging him through the crowd just as the bouncer came and started asking questions. I didn't want Nick to get in trouble because of me.

Just as Nick had walked through the entrance of the club, I had easily spotted him. I instantly felt the room heating up and it made me angry that he could still affect my body like that, and so that is why I had been quick to say yes to a dance from Ben. I soon after regretted my decision for the guy was definitely not keeping his hands to himself. Jerk.

I feel awful. Nick was now sporting a split lip that was bleeding slightly, and he was definitely going to have a black eye the next morning. I didn't know he was going to fight the guy. Usually, Nick is a lover not a fighter, but maybe he has changed. Who knows?

"The bouncer went back to the door." Nick spoke into my ear, so that I could hear him, considering the music was up really loud.

"Good because we don't need to be getting kicked out this early. You haven't even gotten your dance yet." I smiled at him softly and he winced in pain when I ran a finger over his bleeding lip.

"Sorry, Nick." He was in pain because of me. "Do you wanna postpone that dance?" We were now in the middle of the dance floor and everyone around us were dancing.

"When have I ever turned down any opportunity to hold you, baby girl?" He was giving me his signature smile and I almost melted. Besides the smile, this is the second time he has called me "baby girl". It was the name he gave me when we had first started dating. I remember I had asked why he called me that name, and he looked at me with love burning clearly in his eyes and told me the name meant that I was small (a nice way of saying I was short), innocent-looking like a baby, and of course I was his girl.

"You've never turned me down yet, Nick."

I took a step closer and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. I felt him pull me closer, and he had his hands on my waist. It didn't matter that it was a fast song because it felt like we were the only people in the world. Suddenly my ear was filled with Nick's voice. I tilted my head to see Nick looking at me with the same look he had hen he first told me he loved me. I quickly pulled my eyes from his to notice a wire running from his ear to his jacket. I looked at him with a confused expression before reaching into his pocket to pull out an iPod. This boy could never go anywhere without his iPod. I then checked the screen to see what was playing and read 'Your Biggest Fan'. The next thing I realized was that it was Nick singing it and that was why I thought he was talking to me. Nick had slipped one of the earbuds into my ear. I listened to it as I laid my head back on his chest and we swayed to the sound of his voice.

Just as the song ended Nick asked me "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Nick. This must be one special girl." I told him honestly, but I felt my heart break a little at the prospect of him loving someone else and all I can think is _Why am I playing this game if I'm only going to get myself hurt again?_

Somewhere in the back of my head, I heard the answer. _Because you want him to hurt too._

That is why I suddenly pulled his head down and crashed my lips against his.

**Please leave your comments and reviews and if you have any questions yu can ask me on twitter or pm me. Thanks. Xx**


	3. At The Club Pt 2

**Nick Pov**

Macy Misa, the love of my life, is kissing me! How did I get so lucky? I thought I would have to at least grovel until the holidays, but my girl has always been known for having a big heart and giving second chances. Maybe she's ready to give me a second chance now that she has had time to think about us. I am curious to know why she left me for that guy though. Had I done something wrong? Besides that, I am worried that the guy she sent me a picture of, saying he was her boyfriend, while she was living in Georgia for the past two years, will come after her because Macy is special, and hell I even went after her. It's just that I'm scared she might choose him over me again. She already chose him once, why not again? If she does, I don't think I'll survive this time.

**Macy Pov**

He was intoxicating. He smelled so much like safety and warmth that I couldn't get enough of him. The kiss was passionate and yet fierce as we fought for dominance. It was certainly the best kiss I have ever had. Kissing him is just natural, but then again he has been my one and only boyfriend, so I actually haven't kissed anyone else, but even if I did, I don't think it would make me feel anything near what I feel kissing Nick. Nick has always been a good kisser, but tonight he was amazing. Personally, I'm not a big fan on PDA, but at this point, I didn't care that we were in public as long as we never stopped.

Seconds later, we both pulled away for air. Breathing heavily, we both just stood there wrapped in each other's arms. I was waiting for him to speak. I've always wanted to know what went on in his mind, but that was the thing about Nick. You never knew how he felt if he didn't want you to know. Trust me, I learned that from experience.

"Hmmm...so all I had to do was get into a fight to get a kiss from you, baby girl? I'll keep that in mind." Cocky ex-boyfriend.

"Actually, I only kiss the loser of the fight," I teased. Ha! Take that one Nick.

His face immediately changed to one of fake hurt. "I didn't lose. It was obvious because I came out with the prettier face. Although, I did walk in with the better looking face to begin with. Anyways I was just trying to defend my girl's honor by beating up the guy that tried to hurt her." He gave me a genuine Nick Lucas smile, so I knew he was being serious at the end. Nick was being completely honest and it is one of the many things I love about him, but I swear if I don't change the subject before we start giving our confessions, I'll be walking out of this club with a boyfriend, and to be honest, I don't think my heart's ready for round two of Nacy just yet.

"I'm joking, Nick! You definitely won, but don't you ever put yourself in danger because of me again." I looked at him sternly before grinning at him, while I pulled him over in the direction of our table as I knew us two being alone any longer would only lead to a train wreck. "Now, how 'bout you come join us at our table?"

"Well, I really can't say no, since you're already dragging me there." He chucked softly,but he still continued to allow me to drag him to my table of friends.

Sitting at the table talking were Sara, Emma, Lana, Clark, and Drew. No one was together, so we didn't have to worry about watching anybody suck faces. They didn't notice us yet, but I'm just afraid Emma will say something about Nick and I being back together. It will definitely be awkward if she does. _Oh God, please keep your mouth shut, Em!_

As we got to the table, I let go of Nick's hand, so no one would get suspicious about us. Too late, the girls were already giving me their 'what the hell' faces. I slightly shook my head to give them the hint to drop it, but when they're drunk, you're better off just taping their mouths shut because they never pay attention or remember what you told them.

"Hey guys! Look who I ran into." Nick came around from behind me and nodded at everyone. The weird thing was that everyone the table was staring at him. "I hope you guys don't mind, but Nick came alone, so I invited him to join us." I looked at the girls specifically, but they all turned their heads away from me.

"Who said I came alone?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh I know you did, or I would've been jumped by someone already for stealing you away." I joked with him. I grabbed Nick's arms which were on my hips and wrapped them around by waist. I could feel him smiling, but I didn't turn around because Emma was definitely shooting daggers from her eyes at us.

"Sorry, but we don't want heart breakers at his table, Nick." Her voice was definitely venomous. Nick immediately let go of me, but I pulled him back. Nick and I breaking up has nothing to do with the rest of the group. Emma was just being a B**** at this point, and it was pissing me off.

"Nick was our friend before we even got together, so he does have the right to sit here with us." I glared at her, daring her to go against me.

"Well, there's only one seat, so either you sit down, Macy, and Nick leaves, or even better you could both get out my face." Of course there were two seats left, but Emma had deliberately placed her feet on the other chair. I looked around at the table. Why weren't they backing me up. Finally I looked at Drew. He was always the sweet one besides Nick. Giving me eye contact, Drew sent me a small smile before he stood up and walked over to Emma and picked up her feet and placed them on the floor. He then stood there blocking her feet from getting back on the chair. I grabbed the chair and moved it closer to the second chair and away from Emma. What has gotten into her anyways. As I passed Drew, I whispered a thanks and he gave me a side hug before whispering in my ear 'It's good to have you back, Mace.' I smiled at him and moved to sit in one of the chairs. Gesturing to Nick to sit in the other, but when I turned around he still hadn't moved from where he was. I followed his gaze to see all the girls glaring at him. What is their problem? I reached over my chair and grabbed his hand. Yanking him until he was in front of the chair. I then pointed at the seat and said, "Sit."

Smirking he sat down and whispered in my ear "Yes, ma'am." and so I ruffled his hair and said out loud, "Good doggie, Nicky. When we get home, you are definitely getting treat." We all laughed at this, so I knew the girls weren't too mad at me. Well, except Emma.

"Wow Macy. I didn't know you got down and dirty with dogs you found at clubs. Do you guys do it on the floor like dogs or on beds like regular people." Emma sneered at me. Suddenly our table got quiet and no one knew what to say. _How could my best friend even say that? Best friends aren't suppose to stab each other in the backs._

"So ummm... Are you guys back together? We're all kinda curious." Sara sheepishly asked.

"No."

"I hope." Nick and I spoke simultaneously, but we definitely didn't say the same thing. This night just keeps getting worse.

**Please remember to review and comment! Also if anyone has followed me on twitter NicGAFan, I really appreciate it!**


	4. Truth Hurts

Another chapter just for you guys! Gotta love my supporters. Sorry for the long wait, but here it is!

Did he just say what I think he just said? Okay we need to talk on our own. "Guys, can you excuse us?" Without waiting for a reply, I yanked Nick by his arm to the nearest exit. He looked at me confused before walking outside with me. Once we were out of the club and out of earshot of my drunk yet nosy friends, I gave him my best 'what the hell' face. "What do you mean by 'I hope'?" I asked him confused. I mean seriously, I might still be in love with him, but that doesn't give him the right to use me then break up with me whenever it suits him. No, this time we do it my way or we don't do this at all.

"Well, you've been sending mixed signals since you left, Mace. I mean everything was going great, and then one day, you send me a text message saying we're over and a picture of you and some other guy. What the hell was I suppose to think? Then I came to surprise you and find you getting into the car with that guy. You broke my heart. Now, you're back and it seems like you want me, yet you left me for that other guy. Who's it gonna be? I've waited for the last year year and a half. I'm tired of this game you're playing, Mace. If you don't want to be with me then just say so." He was staring intensely at me waiting for my reaction.

I let all of the information sink in before I could actually process everything that he said. It then struck me how wrong all this information was. "Wait, you said I left you for some other guy and sent you a message. I never sent you a text message. Hell, I didn't even date anyone while I was gone. You were the one that stopped talking to me. No emails, phone calls, letters, or text messages. Everything just stopped. It was as if you forgot about me." I told him honestly fighting back tears, while looking back at him. I loved him. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"Well then look at it yourself." Nick angrily slapped his phone in my hand.

Looking down, I saw a picture of Cody, my friend , and I. Underneath the photo 'I' apparently had texted 'I found someone else. Sorry, but it's over between us'. I glanced over at Nick and I could imagine the heartache he had gone through. If I ever received a message like that from him, my heart would shatter into a million pieces because I know that he is the only one I would ever want to be with. I honestly couldn't see myself with someone else, let alone actually moving on.

"I didn't send that. I swear." He had to believe me. I needed him to. I could see the indecision on his face. He didn't know what to do, but I couldn't blame him. How do you trust someone you thought had left you for someone else? "Why would I send that to the one person who loved me best?"

He looked everywhere, but at my eyes. After an unbearable silence passed, Nick finally looked up, but he still refused to look me in the eyes. Instead he stared at something past my head before stating, "Maybe because you didn't love me best."

My head whipped back as if he had actually slapped me, but the pain I felt when he said that was just the same. "How could you say that? I love you...more than you will ever know." I stuttered before bursting into tears. I ran back inside, trying to get to the nearest bathroom.

Suddenly, I'm stopped. Someone grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bathroom. Once we're in the bathroom, the person pulls me into a hug. "Hey its okay. Shhh...you are going to be fine. He didn't deserve you." Lana cooed as she rocked me back and forth.

"It hurts so much." I sobbed into her shoulder while clutching at my heart. I could literally feel my heart being ripped out, and it hurt so much, not just mentally, but physically as well.

"I know baby, but it has to hurt before it can heal. You just have to take everyday, one day at a time. One day your heart will heal. It won't be perfect, but the scar will fade with time." Lana sounded so much like my grandma before she died. They were both wise beyond their years.

"What if I don't want it to fade? I love him so much." Part of me didn't want the feeling to fade as it was all I had left of him...of us.

"Sometimes we have to let go of the things we hold most dear to our hearts." spoke Lana softly.

"I'm not strong enough to let him go." I honestly told her as my sobs quieted into hiccups.

She didn't say anything to that. She was just being there and that was all I needed from her. I didn't need the lectures, snide remarks, or pity, I just needed my girl.

"Thank you for being in here with me. You didn't have to, but you chose to anyways. You're an amazing friend, Lana." She smiled in return.

Pulling away, I walked over to the sink and splashed water on my face. I needed to look even a sliver human if I was going back out there. I would not give Emma the satisfaction of seeing me puffy eyed and with a stopped up nose. She'd have no problem figuring out that I had been crying, drunk or not.

"Let's go get a drink." I suggested to Lana as I dragged her out of the bathroom and all the way up to the bar. "On second thought, maybe two," I muttered more to myself than Lana as I ordered two shots for myself and OJ for Lana.

Downing the two shots, my face scrunched up at the horrible taste. I did however at least start to get that warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. God, this is gonna be a long night, I thought as I headed to the dance floor by myself because Lana had to drive everyone else home since she didn't drink. She was suppose to come back for me after dropping them off at Drew's house.

It was two hours and four more shots later that I realized Lana never came back to pick me up. Checking my phone, I noticed it was already one in the morning. Wow time flew by, I thought as I opened a new message to text Lana asking where she was.

'Hey L! Don't you think you forgot something. LOL like your best friend at a club by herself! ;) Where are you? You should've been here an hour ago.'

I read the text message over, surprised that I didn't misspell any words. Sending it, I sat at the bar for another 20 minutes before I received a reply. Walking outside, I rubbed my arms trying to keep warm. Oh my gosh, it's freezing! I thought bitterly as I remembered I had brought a jacket, but it was inside the club still. Too lazy, I didn't turn back around to go get it. Instead I was too busy looking for Lana's Honda Civic so I could get out of the cold and into her heated car.

"What the hell are you doing Mace? It's freezing out here! Where's your jacket?" Suddenly warm hands wrapped a jacket over my shoulders. Sliding my arms into the sleeve, I giggled at the fact that the jacket sleeve was way longer than my short arms. Wrapping an arm around my waist, the person guided me to a black Camero.

I looked up to see who my knight in shining armor was and shockingly it was the person I least expected...Nick Lucas.

"Nick? What are you doing here? Where's Lana?" I asked him curiously. I was also checking him out discretely. He was wearing the same jeans from earlier, but instead of a button up, he had a plain white t-shirt on that clearly showed the six-pack hidden underneath. He looked hot!

"Well, I don't really know where Lana is. You texted me, although I assume you meant to text her and not me." He raised an eyebrow at me as he opened the car door for me.

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you. I thought I was texting Lana to come pick me up, but I must've clicked on your name instead." I was embarrassed to say the least! We just sort of had an argument a couple hours earlier and then I had to go and wake him to come pick me up by accident.

"No problem. Do you mind crashing at my place? Drew's place is on the other side of town, and I honestly don't think I'll be able to make it there and back without pulling over and taking a nap," joked Nick. He pulled out of the parking lot and was waiting at a stop sign for my decision.

"That's fine with me. Are your parents home?" I silently prayed he would say yes, but of course fate hated me.

"No, they went on another business trip and won't be back until Sunday." Nick informed me as he drove through downtown.

What am I going to do? I was internally panicking. I hadn't been over to his house since I left for Georgia. Would his room look different? All of these thoughts were running through my mind until finally I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Wake up baby girl. We're here." Nick gently shook me. Opening my eyes, I looked at Nick smiling at me. I was so tired! I closed my eyes again and rested my head back against the seat.

"You tired baby girl?" Nick asked me quietly.

I nodded my head as I felt him lift me out of the seat. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him. He smelt amazing! I loved his cologne. Carrying me bridal style, we made it inside the house and to his room. Nick laid me down on the bed before going back down stairs.

"I'll be back. I need to go lock the front door." He yelled from the stairs.

Suddenly, I felt sick. Rushing to the bathroom, I made it just in time and threw up in the toilet. I heard a noise before I felt a hand rub my back while the other was holding my hair up. Finally satisfied that I threw up everything I picked myself up and went over to the sink to rinse my mouth.

"Hey are you okay?" Nick asked me worried. I looked up to see him looking back at me through the mirror.

"Yeah, just too much to drink." I told him sheepishly. Everyone knew that I was a lightweight drinker, but it doesn't mean I was going to admit it too. I paused and took a deep breath before saying, "And thanks Nick."

"For what?" He asked me confused as he followed me back into his room.

I turned and faced him. "For everything." I told him honestly.

"Hey you don't have to thank me baby girl. I'd do anything for you." Nick said to me before leaning down and brushing his lips against mine.

It happened so fast I didn't have time to react. Quickly reaching up, I touched my lips, which felt tingly and warm. I didn't know what to say. "Um... Do you have anything I can change out into?" I stuttered.

Pulling back, Nick smirked at me as he pulled his shirt off. Handing it to me, he said teasingly, "I know how much you like sleeping in my clothes."

I'm pretty sure I was blushing like a tomato at that. It wasn't even the fact that he said it, but the fact that I couldn't deny it. I honestly really did like sleeping in his clothes because it smelled just like him. I left him in the room as I went back inside the bathroom to change out of my dress.

Ten minutes later, I hear a knock at the door. "Are you okay in there Mace?" Nick called through the door.

Opening the door, I ushered him in. "I kinda have a problem. My zipper is stuck." I turned around to show him where the zipper was.

Pulling the zipper down, I heard Nick's breath hitch. The last time he had seen that much of my skin, it was my sixteenth birthday when we had made love for the first time.

Grinning cheekily, I turned around to face him before letting my dress fall. Grabbing his shirt, I handed it to him to help me put on. He walked up very close to me and staring at me intensely with love and want written clearly on his face, slipped the shirt over my head. Winking at him, I didn't say anything to him as I left the room and slid into his warm bed.

Moving quickly, he got over the shock of seeing me change and followed me back into the bedroom. I watched him as he slipped out of his jeans, leaving him in only boxers. Talk about mouthwatering!

"Pervert," Nick chuckled when he caught me watching.

Shrugging, I smirked at him before replying, "It's not like I haven't seen you like that before."

Nick laughed, before cutting the light off and climbing into bed with me. I felt the bed dip, but he didn't come and hold me like I had hoped. It actually felt weird laying in his bed with him not holding me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Rolling over in the dark, I scooted over until I felt his bare chest. I felt him tense up at the sudden movement before relaxing. Snuggling into his chest, I placed a kiss on his chest and wished him a good night, but just as I was drifting off, I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me closer and kissing my forehead he whispered, "I love you baby girl."

Thinking I wasn't suppose to hear that, but not caring, I mumbled into his chest, "Love you too." before falling into a peaceful sleep in his arms.


End file.
